The present application relates to a 3D multi-aperture imaging device.
Multi-aperture imaging systems with linear channel arrangement consist of several juxtaposed imaging channels, each capturing only part of the object. The total image results from merging or fusing the individual partial images. Due to the finite distance of the imaging channels to one another, parallax occurs, which is in particular noticeable in short object distances and results in artifacts in the composite total images. Apart from that there are multi-aperture imaging systems where the individual channels each capture one and the same scene completely, wherein information on the depth of the object or the scene is calculated from the parallax between the channels.
Problems occur when high spatial or lateral resolution of the scene having a relatively wide field of view on the one hand and the generation of depth information on the other hand is desired with one and the same imaging system.
The present invention provides a 3D multi-aperture imaging device that allows obtaining high lateral resolution and/or a wide field of view, wherein additionally depth information can be derived.